Not Being Ignored
by MissBunbury
Summary: In which Lily takes a turn being ignored, and James learns what it's like not-being-ignored. Takes place their 7th year, just a quiet moment in the commons. Written by a long-time reader, first-time writer, L/J


So, do we think that Lily "came around" to James in one giant epiphany or via one hundred little things over the years convincing her of his total awesomeness? Probably both. Still, here's one of those quiet moments when Lily realizes most of her James phobia is not merely unjustly founded, but perhaps a manifestation of her denying her own feelings.

And just so we're all clear, though I don't predict much confusion on this point, I'm definitely not J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Not Being Ignored

It was a bit quieter than usual, what with winter exams coming up. After receiving so many complaints (most from those ridiculously studious Ravenclaws) concerning the Gryffindors' general volume, Professor McGonagal had stormed the commons the night before, hair in a nightcap, and threatened extra Transfiguration homework at 12 AM, no Yule Ball at 1, and a deduction of points at 2. Finally, the 3 AM threat of a canceled quidditch match had done the trick of stifling even the third years' end of year enthusiasm

Today most 7th years were to be found taking advantage of the rare quiet, studying by the fire. Lily was among them, which certainly was not a surprise. What was a surprise was the expletive which escaped her mouth as she rifled through her book bag. James, who was lounging on a couch over, and reading his History of Magic textbook for the first time in his Hogwarts career, certainly noticed the girl's colorful language. James would have asked the redhead if everything was alright, we all know, if he hadn't been dreadfully intent on getting over the girl who had rejected him time and time again. So instead, he kept his head bent, and considered the "socioeconomic ramifications of Merlin's treatise of peace extended to the giants in May of 1121."

And the reason behind the expletive? Lily, as fate would have it, was without quill, pen, pencil, and worse, without wand. Finally she had her work space set up, the nine books necessary for this NEWT level arithmancy paper strewn about her in a very orderly sort of chaos. Moving was not an option, she determined, balancing two dusty tomes on her lap. Her only choice was to borrow a quill. Certainly not a problem, except speaking meant drawing James' attention. Alert him to her presence and Lily would certainly have no chance of getting anything done for the rest of the evening, at least not in the commons.

_He would_, Lily mused, _first tease me for being forgetful, then for studying arithmancy in the first place, and then when I calmly deflect his comments he'll make some terribly original comment linking my temper with the colour of my hair. That will set me off for sure, and I'll stand up to fight him, but I'll have forgotten I have books and paper on my lap and they'll all fly about the room. At this point we'll have drawn quite a crowd, and Sirius and Marlene will start the catcalling and kissing noises. I'll of course be attempting to ignore this all, and beat red I'll bend down to gather up my papers, only he'll be there first and our hands will brush as and he'll look right into my eyes the way that makes me start breathing fast, and he'll smile, which will of course make the whole thing worse, and…Goodness, since when do I think like this?!?!_

Lily was now extra determined to pretend she didn't notice the skinny dark haired boy sitting a couch away. She'd simply ask Remus for an extra quill, he sat on the near end of that same couch, and if she was very careful about it all, _he_ wouldn't even notice a thing. She began by whispering Remus a few times, but the boy seemed too enthralled with his _100 Ways to Defend Against a Werewolf Attack_ to even notice. She continued to say his name over and over again, crescendo-ing ever so slightly until she felt like she was about to yell.

Remus may not have noticed, but James had to try his hardest to tune out that all-too-familiar voice which was trying to get the attention of—not him, never him— "Remus! Oi, Remus." Finally James couldn't take it anymore, kicked Remus' shin, and gestured with his book towards Lily.

"Remus, finally! I thought you were going deaf there!" Lily smiled when Remus finally looked back at her (Though she was a bit surprised and perhaps even disappointed that _James'_ gaze was still directed towards his _History of Magic_ text and not her.) "Can I get you to lend me a quill, Remus? I'm without."

"I actually don't have one, sorry Lily."

"Oh, that's alright," she replied, a bit louder and more cheerful than necessary, _so James knows just how much I don't care that he's ignoring me_, "I'll just…um—nip upstairs then, yeah, thanks anyway."

"No, here you go, Lily. James had extra." Remus stopped her. An extra quill and ink bottle was passed from James to Lupin and from Lupin into her hands.

"Oh, thanks," she stuttered, and paused, waiting for James to look up and gloat about how he'd "saved the fair maiden" and as such "deserved a kiss in return." She waited, and waited, and figured his lack of cheeky remark could only be product of his perhaps not hearing.

"Thanks James," she tried again.

James looked up from his book briefly, nodded with a small smile, and buried his head again.

Lily turned back to her own work slowly, opened the ink bottle with a frown, and tried to start her notes again. Arithmancy suddenly felt a lot emptier than it usually did, though. It was a strange feeling being ignored by James Potter, and not an altogether pleasant one. Lily glanced back at him again… nope; he still wasn't looking at her. No, not pleasant feeling at all.

James' noticed Lily's confusion out of the corner of his eye, and smiled inwardly. They both stayed down in the commons for an hour and a half longer. And while James managed to get through both chapters 11 and 12 of his text, it must be admitted that Lily barely managed a dozen lines of her paper. Instead of writing she played with her hair, got up several times for water, and staged a loud conversation with a handsome fifth year prefect, desperately waiting for his attention to return to her. James smiled as he gathered his books, said goodnight to Remus, and made his way back upstairs, aware of Lily's disgruntled eyes following him all the way. As he walked up the stairs he decided it was a very pleasant feeling _not_ being ignored by Lily.

That was my first fanfiction! Hey, you gotta start somewhere. Reviews would make my day, if they're good ones, maybe even my week.


End file.
